The Wizarding Cold War- Wizards vs Vampires
by Dark Brother 16
Summary: This crossover is a combination and satirization of the Harry Potter and the Twilight series. During the days of Lord Voldemort's power, one of his followers began scheming to steal his master's place. When Harry Potter survived Voldemort's attack, the Death Eater's plans were ruined by the vampire community. Now he wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for coming, Mr Savage." Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, shook the young man's hand jovially. "I realize that you must be very busy nowadays."

Savage brushed his messy brown hair out of his face and replied, "Not really."

"Sorry?" Fudge blanched.

"I only just graduated from Hogwarts." he explained.

This made Fudge smile. "You haven't gotten any work lined up yet, then? Because there is an openning in the Auror Office."

Savage grinned sheepishly, but told him, "I appreciate the offer, Minister, but I cannot accept it."

Fudge stared back unashamedly disappointed. "Oh? And why not, may I ask?"

"Well, sir, you know how I feel about how the Ministry is doing when it comes to actually using the Auror Office." Savage elaborated. "Or, I should say, lack of use thereof. This administration is more reactive than proactive."

"Oh, come now." Fudge shot back. "Are you really going to allow that to stop you? This is the opportunity most would die for. To join the Auror Office at your age has never happenned before, and you would become very famous."

"You would become famous as well." Savage concluded, picking up his possessions in preparation to leave.

But Fudge wasn't about to take this. "So, that's it then? You're just going to turn your back on a historically promising career because you do not approve of my leadership, which has brought peace and tranquility, mind you?"

"No." Savage turned back to the Minister, understanding that he at least owed the current leader of the country that much respect. "I'm walking away because I want a life of productivity. I want to be the one who takes down many Dark Wizards, not because I am ordered to by any organization or government, but because it's the right thing to do. I do want fortune and fame, but not for the sake of just having fortune and fame. I want to be the hero people look up to because of moral high ground. Can you understand that, Fudge?"

The man was undeniably angry, but he let his anger ebb so that he could think about this. "No." he answered finally. "I'm affraid I can't. You have my sympathies."

Everyone noticed Savage as he exitted the Minister's office. Not because he was well-known, because he wasn't that well-known, though some had indeed heard of him and his exploits at school. It wasn't because he was very good looking, though it was partly true that he was. In fact, he would look better if he would cut his hair, shave his facial hair and maybe get some new clothes. His current attire was quite ragged, indeed. He wore a long, black, dirty trentch coat, big black boots and black sweats, and looked quite like a Muggle vagrant. No, people noticed Savage because he was, as insinuated, a bit dirty.

As Savage stepped out of the little lift that could take people all around the different levels of the Ministry, a prideful, drolling voice called out, "Euch, what is that smell?" The man who had spoken, a pale blonde haired, well dressed wizard, stepped up and continued insulting the young man. "Oh, I know what it is. It's the smell of Muggle blood."

"Ah, Lucius." Savage greeted him sarcastically. "What dastardly deeds are you up to today?"

"Perhaps you should mind your own business." Lucius Malfoy snapped. "Such as getting yourself a shower. You do not need to know the transactions between the Minister and myself."

"Yeah, business transactions." Savage shot back. "How many Galleons are you giving him today?"

"More than you will ever see in your entire life, you worthless, bestial Mudblood."

"Lobbyistic, inbred, protoplasmic, invertebrate, slack-jawed bastard. See, I can do it too."

"I see being a Mudblood makes you more foul-tongued."

"Oh, really? Then what's the big difference between you and me?"

"The difference is that I bathe."

"Gentlemen!" called out a woman from the level's cubicles. She was approxiamtely Savage's age, had a smooth face, brown eyes and flowing, shoulder-length brown hair. "Some of us here in the Ministry need to get some work done." she told them to laughter from the other Ministry employees.

Lucius frowned at the sight of her, too. "Well, then, by all means, return to your duties. I understand entirely that there are those here less fortunate than I am. I am now late for my meeting with the Minister anyway." He pushed past Savage and promptly wiped his robes where he had touched him.

Savage turned to the young woman and told her greatfully, "Thanks for that, miss-"

"Thatcher." she told him. "Mr Malfoy isn't wrong, you know. You might want to consider a bath."

This brought a reluctant smile to Savage's face as he told her, "I've been busy."

"For how long, exactly?" she asked good naturedly.

"About two months."

She whistled before saying, "That long without self-respect enough to bathe. Shame on you."

"Savage. And I have self-respect, it's just that-"

"I'm sorry." she interrupted him. "The smell of salt in the air around you is making me thirsty and I was distracted. Could you repeat that?"

She was flirting with him. Okay. "I carry it around when I need some. It's more practical than whatever perfume you have on."

She laughed. "You're fun. But I should get back to work."

"What are you working on?" Savage asked in order to be courteous, noticing that they were in the Experimental Charms Department.

"Right now, I'm working on a spell that will allow people to transform themselves into a state of vampirism or lycanthropy and back again." she explained proudly.

That sounded dangerous. "Doesn't that involve Dark magic?"

"Maybe just a little." Thatcher admitted. "Why? Are you going to arrest me?"

"No, I don't have the liscence for that. Can it be used to cure vampirism or lycanthropy?"

"That's the idea." she declared. "But it's nowhere near done just yet. It's not even safe enough for testing yet."

Time was passing, and Savage knew that she had to get back to work. "Well, you probably know what to do. So good luck."

"Thanks." she smiled.

Poof! Savage was back at the Leaky Cauldron, the bar-hotel that he currently resided in. It was currently busy with patrons bustling about the counter making their orders. But Tom the innkeeper didn't seem to really need help at the moment, so Savage went over to sit with the old man who was beckonning to him in the far corner.

"How are you doing, Ben?" the old man greeted his younger friend. "I heard the Minister wanted to see you."

"Hello, Mr Seawell." Ben replied warmly. "Yes, he wanted to offer me a job in the Auror Office."

"Oh, wow." Seawell gasped. "That's quite an offer. Did you accept?"

Ben sighed as he anticipated the old man's response. "No, I didn't."

His face fell. "You didn't? Why not?"

"Because the Ministry hasn't been the same for at least ten years. The disappearance of Lord Voldemort has left them in a state of slumber almost. They are getting lazy because of our time of peace."

Seawell flinched slightly, just like all witches and wizards of their time did whenever they heard the name of the most powerful Dark Wizard in history, but Seawell managed to overcome this urge more than others. "Well, some people just need a shock to get back on their feet. So, if you're not going to work for the Ministry, what will you do?"

Ben thought this through for a moment. "I don't really know. I'll see after the end of July about trying to join Gringotts for a short time as an accountant, but then I'm going to go out into the world and hunt down some Dark Wizards and dangerous werewolves."

"You know, I've heard that there are vampires living in America in secret." Seawell suggested. "Maybe you ought to consider going there and clearing them out. No Muggle would keep it quiet if they find even one of those monstrocities, and when they investigate their society for whatever they think is going on, who knows how far they'd get."

"There are wizards in America, too." Ben replied. "If something happens, they will handle it. But... You may be on to something. Quite a lot of America's vampires and werewolves have been getting unruly of late. I'll think it over."

Ben continued to think it over for the next few days, but eventually reached a point where his attention had to be directed elsewhere. He had run out of money to pay for such things as new bedsheets and pillows for his room at the Cauldron. Being skint broke, he decided that the time had come to make a decision on his financial issues and go get a temporary job at Gringotts.

"What qualifications do you have for this job?" the goblin asked him, looking over his transcript.

"I have an OWL count of O in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions." Ben cited. "I have also been a member of the Treasure Hunter's Guild since I was twelve years old."

This got his attention. The Treasure Hunter's Guild was a small group of young wizards who would go around certain locations all over the world and search for deposits of gold in Ireland based on clues they're given. The group had been around for a thousand years and had earned quite a reputation.

Suddenly, a disturbance came from the direction of the vaults and a robed man emerged, dashing for the exit and with several goblins in pursuit.

"Stop him!" the head goblin shouted. "He broke into the vaults!"

Ben lept in front of the mystery man and whipped out his wand. The man didn't stop running like he thought he might, but instead ran head first into the younger man's stomach. Ben fell to the ground, sending red sparks from his wand before it flew from his hand. The man dashed out the door, but Ben, determined not to let him get away, and therefore land the job, snatched up his wand and followed him. Unfortunately, as soon as he found the criminal, the hooded man vanished into the crowd before his very eyes. As he did so, all hopes of joining Gringotts were dashed.

The Leaky Cauldron was quiet that night, further underlying Ben's dissappointment. He sat at the counter where he, Tom and Seawell discussed the remaining options.

"You could just stay here and take the place after me." Tom suggested half-heartedly.

Ben shook his head. "You and I both know that wouldn't work out, Tom."

"It looks like your only option is the Ministry now." Seawell told him heavilly.

After letting out an ironic sigh, Ben replied, "After I refused the job in the first place? Fudge'll love this."

True to predictions, Fudge wasn't being very cooperative. "How delicious irony is." he said meanly. "You know, the job is still open, but I'm affraid that I won't be able to give it to you."

That was the last straw. "Listen Fudge, I came here, swallowed my pride and decided to humble myself, so don't let a personal grudge ruin you."

"Ruin me?" he blasted.

"Yeah. If you decide to act like a child and refuse me a job just because we disagree on the management of the Ministry, then I'll tell your political adversaries about it. I promise you."

"It's not because of our disagreement." he insisted before picking up the latest Daily Prophet issue. "Don't tell me you haven't bothered reading the papers today. It says," he read, "'Breakin at Gringotts! Believed to be the work of a Dark Wizard unknown, Gringotts has reported the first ever break-in for many years, allegedly in vault number 713. Although investigations are still being conducted, it seems possible that nothing was taken. What is known, however, is that the culprit escaped, despite the best efforts of powerful but inexperienced wizard Benjamin Savage, a recent graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' So you see, I simply can't accept your application now. It's bad politics."

Finally, Ben lost his usually cool and collected attitude and exploded, "Bad politics? You want bad politics? Fine! Because of you, I cannot stay in England because of my current financial situation. I'll be sure people understand that. Good afternoon, sir."

Ben stormed out of the Minister's office and made his way over to every political opponent Cornelius Fudge had and told them what happenned. They didn't seem that interested in helping Ben out, but it did light up their eyes. It wasn't much, but it would probably at least cause problems for Fudge.

Partly satisfied, Ben began to leave, when he ran into an unwelcome sight. "Hey, watch where you're- Oh, Mr Savage." It was Dolores Umbridge.

"Umbridge." Ben growled. He couldn't stand this hideous sycophant. "Out of my way. I'm in a hurry."

She gave her trademark little girlish giggle, then shot back, "Certainly not to get to work. I doubt you'll ever get a job anywhere here in England."

"Shut up and move out of my way."

"Do not speak to me like that!" she flipped. "I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister-"

"Tell it to someone who gives a goblin's ear, while you move out of my way."

They stared each other down for a full thirty seconds until an elderly witch declared, "Ah, Dolores. There you are. Come on, we're going to be late for the meeting."

After fixing Ben one final venomous glare, she answered sweetly again, "Of course. Let's get going."

Ben decided to visit a familiar face and headed toward Experimental Charms. He asked the clerk at the front desk of the Department, "Excuse me, is there an Elizabeth Thatcher here?"

After wrinkling her nose slightly, the middle-aged witch replied, "Miss Thatcher no longer works here in Experimental Charms. She was fired when one of her experiments went wrong."

"Really?" That didn't sound good. "How wrong?"

"There is currently a wizard at St Mungo's that has been infected with vampirism as a direct result of it." the clerk replied curtly. "That's all you need to know, sir. Any other information on that project is strictly confidential."

"I understand."

"So that's it, then." Seawell told the young man. It was evening now, just before the sun had gone down, and the Cauldron was more crowded than it had been the night before. Apparently, the patrons were excitted about the appearance of Harry Potter, who came by only yesterday to pick up his school supplies. "You'll have to go to America, boy."

"Looks that way." Ben mused slightly. "When I get there, I'll try and get in touch with the Department of Magic. Maybe I can get a job there as a precaution. Then I can start seeing about these vampires and werewolves."

Someone in the crowd nearby chuckled at this. "Really? You're going to America? Now of all times?" He emerged from the crowd and sat at the same table as they were. He was a man who was taller than most. He was relatively young with light blonde hair and youthfully smooth skin, and he wore a white suit and black tie. He was everything Ben wasn't. "And why would you decide to venture to the States, hm?"

"No other choice." Ben replied. He didn't really like this guy for some reason. There was something shifty about him. "I'm ruined here in England."

"Ah." the stranger realized. "Fortune and fame. The bain of many great and powerful men. But allow me to explain my attitude on the subject, as well as provide some free advice. Stay away from the States."

Surprised, Ben stared at Seawell a moment, then asked the shady stranger, "Why?"

He leaned in to speak a bit quieter and still be heard. "Because there is currently a political crisis in play. A Muggle has been allowed to know the secrets of the vampire community. The magical community of America is up in arms, demanding that the vampires excommunicate them, throw them out. Unfortunately, that is a little far from attainable at the moment, because the entire family is locked in a family feud."

That was interesting. "A violent one?"

"Yep." the stranger replied, chugging down his drink. "A violent feud between two families of emo, half-bred vampires who are breaking the law by even interacting with the human in the first place. Americans are far more observant and ready to believe in us than the English are. Proof of that is that they keep claiming to see aliens. Ha!"

"And what are these families' names?" Ben asked offhandedly.

"Oh, one of them was Cullen, I think. I can't remember the other one."

"Cullen." The name spelled success. "I can make a fortune in America if I can make them leave, can't I?"

"Probably will." Seawell laughed. "And you'll have to Obliviate the Muggle, too."

But the stranger wasn't done. "If I were you, I'd stay out of the issue. The involvement of a wizard would further complicate the matter. If I were you, I'd settle for a nice, quiet desk job in the Department."

"Ha! Me and a desk job." Savage blurted. "I'm not the kind of person that accepts that kind of work. I'm going to take care of this feud with the Cullens."

"I'm affraid I can't let you do that." the man grinned. Ben's eyes widenned in alarm as he noticed the man's teeth. They were pearly white, as was fitting for a man of his obvious priveledge, but they were wrong. They were pointy. They were fangs. This man was a vampire, and he gazed hungrilly at the two wizards.

"Seawell, get down!" Ben screamed, shoving the old man under the table as the man lunged for them. Just then, a stinging, sucking pain struck him as the vampire sunk his teeth into Ben's neck. He screamed in angry protest as the rest of the crowd scrambled for the doors.

**Oh no! He got bitten! What will happen next? Will Ben ever make it to America? Who is this mysterious vampire? What connection does he have with the Cullens? Find out next!**

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone get out of the way!" the nurse bellowed. "Move!"

"Agh!" Ben screamed, holding his infected neck. The pain that he was experiencing was more intense than he had expected. He had thought that being turned into a vampire would only sting for a second. But for some reason every inch of his entire body felt like it was on fire. "Damn it!"

St Mungo's was as busy as it usually was, but as his care was more urgeant than most of the other minor malladies that they were dealing with that day, he was being rushed around the hospital and being transferred through lines. He was rushed to his ward, where he was placed cautiously and tied up, just in case. The incredible thirst Ben was feeling may just get the better of him eventually.

"What do you think you're doing?!" demanded a nearby doctor. "Keep him out of the light." And with that, he snapped the curtains shut and the burning pain had stopped. The doctor turned to Ben and asked more calmly. "Now, young man, what happenned?"

Ben gulped air as he relieved himself of the still-slightly-burning pain before struggling to say, "It was- it was a vampire. In the Leaky Cauldron. He was wearing a white suit. A black tie. He bit me and then used the Floo Network to escape."

The doctor shook his head mournfully. "I'll get an Auror over here to hear this. In the meantime, show me your teeth, please."

"Be careful." Ben insisted, but allowed him to stick a gloved finger in his mouth to inspect his teeth.

"Well, you're teeth haven't turned yet." he announced. "But they will pretty soon. There's nothing we can do to stop it, but I can give you something for the pain."

This was lukewarm comfort. "Just do it." After he forced down the vile serum, he remembered something. "Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Sorry?" the doctor asked.

"The Ministry of Magic." Ben coughed. "Elizabeth Thatcher was working on a solution to vampirism."

"We'll get her down here as well, then."

"Well, it's not much to go on." Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt admitted. "But we can still find him. You're sure you didn't hear where he went?"

"No." Ben mused.

Shacklebolt promised that they could find the vampire, whoever he was, and then left. Fifteen minutes later, Miss Thatcher emerged from the doorway, looking very distressed. Today, she wore a cyan sweater, blue jeans and sneakers. Her hair was down and neatly brushed, but her face bore an expression of urgeancy, which switched to mild sadness as she looked at him.

"I came as soon as they told me." she said breathlessly. "Listen, I know you think I can help you, but-"

"Miss Thatcher," Ben interrupted her, "just tell me what needs to be done for the spell to work."

She hesitated, then told him, "Look, you see that man over there? In ward number 231? He was the wizard who I accidentally turned into a vampire because the spell wasn't ready. There will be no turning him back. I don't know what it could do to you."

"It could cure me." he told her pointedly. "Just think about it for a minute. You could use me as a test subject. I have nothing to lose right now, except my life. Just ask me whatever you need to know to finish the spell and this could make history. You would get your job back at the Ministry, I could get my life back, and then I can go to America and cure people of vampirism and lycanthropy. If you help me, we can completely kill those diseases off. Please."

Elizabeth thought this through for a moment. "If I help you, will you promise me something?"

"I'll do almost anything at this point." he answered.

She smiled as she stated her condition. "Promise that you'll take a shower."

Ben pretended to mull this over, as if it was a difficult issue, then said, "Well, we'll see. No direct promises, but I'll try to get around to it."

"Okay." she laughed. "Now, I do need to know a few things about what happenned before I can do my research."

"Figured as much."

"First, I need to know what you can tell me about the vampire that bit you. Describe him, please."

"Like I told the Aurors, he was kinda tall. Maybe six feet, or a little taller."

"Okay." she mumbled as she began to write this all down. "That doesn't mean very much. Most pure vampires are taller than most ordinary people, but there are also the vampires that were bred by humans and vampires, or by a man and woman vampire. These will grow to almost any size and will be a little weaker than most pure vampires."

"By the way, what's the difference between pure and half-bred vampires?" Ben asked conversationally, trying very hard to resist his bloodlust, and succeeding at the moment.

"Okay, so, vampires are generally born in one of two ways." Elizabeth explained. "They can get bitten and transform the traditional way, and they can be born from either a relationship between a vampire and a human or a vampire and a vampire. If vampirism is transmitted the old fashioned way, then that individual will get all the powers of a vampire. Flight, transformation into a vampire bat or mist, hypnotic stares, and mind reading- that sort of thing. But a half-bred vampire will usually inherit less powers, usually only one. The difference is that hereditary infection becomes weaker when there is no chance of dilution with regular, uninfected blood cells."

"Alright. Now, what else do you need?"

"Right." she returned to her notes. "So you told me his height. Can you describe him more?"

"He had blonde hair, he looked only a little older than me and- I didn't really notice this before. I'm not sure why. He had red eyes."

"How did you miss that?"

"I was trying not to look directly at him. Didn't like him that much."

"So, is that why he bit you?" she grinned.

"No."

"Ha! Just teasing. Anyway, red eyes? That's good. He seems to be a pure vampire, then. Did he have any yellow mixed with the red?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good, he's definitely a pure vampire, then. That will definitely help. The spell works at different levels, as far as I determined. Pure vampire bites require more magic than half-bred vampires, but there's also a complication. The way it turns people into a vampire or a werewolf is by using more magic than necessary."

"What differences will there be for werewolves?"

"Again, the ones that are infected because of genetics will require less magic than ones that were created via direct infection. But I believe that werewolves in general require more magic than vampires do.

"Anyway, now I need to know some things about you."

"Fire away, then."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what is your blood purity?"

"I am a Muggle Born." he answered unashamedly. "It's fine."

"Okay, that will require just a little more magic in your case." she scribbled this down. "So, that may be all I need, so-"

"Gyagh!" Ben suddenly yanked against his restraints, bearing his brand new fangs. The call of blood was suddenly far too strong and he couldn't stop himself from tugging against the straps. Elizabeth jumped back and a nearby doctor paralyzed him with their wands, then force fed him an orange potion. After gargling for a moment, Ben was back to normal and panting ever so slightly. He was released from the spell, so Elizabeth resumed the conversation.

"That was dramatic." she commented.

"I'm sorry." Ben told her, ashamed of himself. "That's why you have to help me."

She stared at him blankly for a moment, then asked, "So, where are you from? You from here in this city?"

"No, I'm from Abardare, Wales. Is this important?"

"No, I'm just trying to have a conversation." she told him, smiling. "Do you have any family in Wales?"

"I have a Muggle brother named Christopher. My dad left when I was little, before Chris was born. Our mom died in a car crash when we were little. Chris never learned that I am a wizard, he thinks that I was shipped off into the military. He was recently adopted by someone."

This brought a slight mist to her eyes. "I'm... sorry to hear that. I never knew my parents either. My dad was killed when You-Know-Who was in power, and my mum died in an accident in London. Some domestic violence between the Muggles."

Shocked that someone could have a more unfortunate upbringing than him, Ben told her slowly, "That's... That's terrible. I thought I had it bad, but... you knew your parents. How were you raised?"

"My mum's friend. I was raised as a part of the Nelson family.

"Anyway, I have all that I need, so I think I'll go and prepare. By the way, be sure to tell your doctor that you will be undergoing the part of your transformation where you need to stay cold or you will break out into boils."

Sardinically, Ben grinned, bearing his fangs again and told her, "Thanks for the heads-up."

Elizabeth hung up the notice and stood back. It read, "A Cure For Vampirism/Lycanthropy! Come to 1200 Diagon Alley for the chance to be free of your curse!" That was bound to get someone's attention sooner or-

"Excuse me, miss." came a soft voice from behind her. It was a skinny man with saggy robes and messed up, short hair. He had all the bearings of a werewolf.

"Yes?"

"Are you seriously under the impression that anyone will be taken in by this?" he demanded. "What proof do you have that this cure of yours will work?"

"It doesn't work yet." she explained. "I'm developing a spell that can either deprive someone of vampirism or lycanthropy or give it to someone who doesn't have it. It won't eliminate the diseases, but it will give us the ability to control them. Would you be willing to help me with my research?"

He eyed her suspiciously, then asked, "So you know I'm a werewolf, huh?"

"I've been around them for a very long time. I know what to look for."

"Then you understand that not every werewolf wants to be cured."

She hadn't considered that at the beginning of the conversation. "Well, do you want to be cured?"

This question brought an odd emotion to the man's countanence. It was a mixture of thoughtfulness, sadness and anger. "I devoured my own family seven years ago when the full moon came out and I wasn't prepared for it. Since then, I have been responsible for three other deaths, and I infected a poor soul down near the south side of London. Ever since I was bitten, my life has been a living hell."

Jackpot! "Would you like me to help you end it?" She held out her hand for him to shake.

He took it and smiled. "Drew Morris."

"Elizabeth Thatcher. Now let's get to work." As they left, she waved her wand and snatched the poster from the lamppost.

**Will Elizabeth and Drew succeed? Can they cure Ben? What happens if they can't? Find out next!**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben began wondering what could possibly be taking so long. It had been about six long months, and still, no cure. He knew Elizabeth would come up with the cure eventually, and he realized how dangerous it would be if the spell didn't work, but his life for the past six months was becoming more and more unbearable. The call of blood was too much sometimes, and he would struggle against his binds so hard that his arms would break. Then a doctor would come in, give him a serum that would calm him down and temporarilly satiate his hunger and then heal his arms. It was becoming something of a routine by now, and the doctors were starting to get as sick of it as he was.

During his stay, multitudes of patients would come and go every day. People would hear what ailed him and then hurry past, looking back occassionally as if they were affraid that he would break the straps and escape. That thought had also occured to Ben, and it made his stomach churn. It simultaneously exhillerated and horrified him. But despite the increasingly powerful urges to bite, to infect people, Ben was determined not to allow anyone to suffer the way he was because of him.

After a few months of imprisonment- yes, imprisonment, because he had incarcerated himself in his own ward for the well-being of others- he learned that he was not alone in his condition. There was another man infected with vampirism only two wards to his left. During a particularly slow day, Ben decided to speak to him.

"Hey." he called out to him.

The man made no real reply except to turn his gaze toward him. His eyes were now blood red and his skin was a thick white.

Ben smiled in as friendly a way as he could. "I see you have it too."

"Mmm." the other man grunted, turning his gaze to the ceiling. "I shouldn't have it."

"What do you mean?"

The man continued staring at the ceiling for a moment, then answered bitterly. "I used to work for the Ministry. I was in Experimental Charms, developing a device that would allow people to See the future, even if they didn't have the Inner Eye."

Suddenly, it all made sense. "You are the wizard Elizabeth Thatcher turned into a vampire."

The man growled. "Don't ever mention that woman again."

"I'm sorry." Ben told him. "I know what you're going through."

"No." he turned to face him again. His face blazed with rage. "No, you don't. You never had any substance to live on. You never had any political sway, and you never had a family. Everyone knows that, Savage. Everyone knows who you are, Mudblood. My family has rejected me because I'm too dangerous now. My life has unravelled in one moment. You have no idea what that's like."

There was nothing else to be said to this. So Ben stayed in isolation from everyone, even the only constant company he had. They would occassionally speak about inconsequential matters, but they otherwise remained silent.

After he waited for six months, as previously mentioned, something happenned to break the monotony of his new existence. During his isolation, Ben became aware that he could sense the other vampire's presence. It was almost as if being a vampire had given him the power of telepathy. Yes, that was it. He had gained the power to telepathically sense other vampires.

With that power, he was somehow aware of the visitor that he and the other vampire had late Christmas Eve. A nurse had left one of the windows open, and through it came a massive vampire bat, which instantly transformed into a tall-ish man in a white suit.

"YOU!" Ben shouted, rousing the other man and the doctors.

The doctors whipped out their wands and stormed into the ward, ready for a fight. A man fired off a curse that somehow rebounded off of the vampire, refusing to touch him. The doctor shot off a second curse, which also bounced off of him and was deflected toward the caster. This shot the doctor back, leaving the nurse with the intruder alone. But she couldn't do anything. She was transfixed by the man's hypnotic stare, and was left helpless as the man advanced toward her.

"Move, you idiot!" Ben tried to warn her, but she didn't respond.

Suddenly, the doctor pulled her out of the room and frogmarched her out, shouting down the hall, "EVERYONE STAY OUT OF HERE!"

The intruder turned to Ben and chuckled. "Noble of you, it really is. But it's futile. They will all be killed eventually, whether it be their time or not. I give them the chance to evade their ultimate fate."

"You turn them into monsters like yourself, that's what you do."

"Oh, come now." he rebuked him. "Why the enmity still? You're one of us now. We should be roaming the countryside looking for people to liberate from their mortality."

"No."

After scrutinizing Ben for a moment, the man turned to the other vampire and asked him, "And do you feel the same way?"

"I am NOT one of you." he insisted.

"What is your name?"

"Go die in a hole!"

The man gazed at him overpoweringly and demanded, "Your name."

After a slight pause, he answered, "Erik Crocker."

"Well Erik, can you tell me what the Wizarding world has denied you upon your transformation?"

"I... I lost my family. They wouldn't come to visit me because of how I am. I lost my estate, my wealth, my power, everything."

"You can have it again, Erik." the man told him. "I can show you how to carve yourself an empire. You can have as many wives and concubines as you wish. If you want, you could even find a small country to take over. You can have wealth, power- anything you can take. If you come with me, I will promise you these things."

Erik contemplated this for a moment. It seemed as though he would refuse for a time, but then his face slackenned and he thought even harder. After a moment longer, his face spread out into a toothy grin and he said cheerfully, "That actually sounds good. Let me out of this bed and I will accept your offer."

"Gladly, brother." He ripped the leather binds out of the bed and helped him up. "I am John Brody, the last of the Brody Coven. I have made it my mission in life to help my fellow vampires." They both turned to Ben now. "Are you so determined not to join us? You cannot resist the call of blood forever."

"Maybe not." Ben admitted. "But let's see how long I can go."

"Ha! You've already gone too long. Look at you. You've gone paler than the rest of us. Are you feeling weak? Are you starving yourself? Once again, a noble sentiment. But why would you sacrifice so much for these animals? They despise you because of your blood status, because of your parentage. You have nothing in their world. No respect, no money, no family. Your enemies thrive while you struggle to scrape by with your next meal. The prejudice of your kind is maddening, and you must understand how the rest of us feel by now. Surely you've noticed how everyone shifts past you when they hear about your transformation. You can't possibly convince me that you are satisfied with the mistrust you recieved even before this because you are Muggle-Born. Your own people do not care about you. Why should you protect them? Give in to your impulses! You can have as much as Erik is getting, as much as I have."

"I don't know." Ben told him, resisting Brody's influence. "They have been taking care of me here."

Taken aback, Brody stuttered, "What? Keeping you strapped to a bed? Giving you only artificial plasma to keep you alive?"

"Yeah. They respect my decision to keep everyone else safe from me. They keep me warm, they give me a place to stay, and they feed me. Food, not blood. I am a human being, not a creature controlled by his base nature."

"Oooh, is that how you see us?" Brody realized. "Well then, allow me to explain something to you. We vampires do not surrender to nature by sucking the blood of the living. We defeat it."

"Right now, I only want to defeat you." Ben scowled. "I'll be cured soon enough. And when I am, I'm going to America to wipe your kind off the map."

Brody became angry now. "That will not happen. Not while I protect them."

He and Erik began cutting him with their teeth now. They were not biting him exactly, but they were drawing blood, tearing his skin. As Ben scremed in pain, Brody picked the bed up over his head and threw it toward the open window. He then picked up several odd instruments that were left in their surgical trays and went over to see what they did. One by one, the instruments proved that, if used incorrectly, they could cause some serious damage to the human body. Brody left gashes all over Ben's face, slit his throat, tore out a chunk of flesh from his stomach, dislocated his left shoulder and rendered his right leg useless.

During a brief respite in the torture, Brody told his victim, "You see what's possible when you have vampirism? You can survive almost any injuries, lift great loads, shrug off magic. Power is in your grasp, power unlike anything even you wizards have ever seen or experienced before. It is to be embraced, not thrown away on a deluded whim. Your genocidal schemes stop here, Ben Savage. See what magic can do for you now!"

And with that, he hurled him through the window, taking part of the wall with it, and watched as Ben plummetted to the streets below.

As the impact hit Ben like a meteorite, the bad situation got even worse. As he lay there groaning, he began to feel a strong burning all over his body. He gazed at his hands and saw them begin to shrivel up. Realizing in horror that the sun was coming up, Ben yelled as loud as he could, relieving the pain somewhat and hoping to attract the attention of anyone nearby.

Meanwhile up in the hole in the wall, the other vampires felt the effects of the sun as well, but managed to escape and find a fireplace, which they used to escape via Floo Powder.

Christmas had arrived, and Elizabeth still didn't have a cure. Her research continued to hit roadblocks. She had to pay rent for the building she and Drew had begun to use for the research every month, and that threw her off for at lest two days afterward, meaning that she would lose three days out of every month. Of course, there were good days when she would make a lot of progress and stay up through the night to do it, but when she thought she was getting close, more variables presented themselves.

All in all, she just wasn't sure she could find enough magic in her to see if it would work. She knew that if she could get it right for Drew, she could get it right for Ben, but so far, it just wasn't safe to test it on him yet.

Drew was getting a little upset. He had transformed once already and had to be sure he was far enough away that noone would get hurt, and there was still no cure. But he was trying very hard to be patient, so she kept thanking him for it.

"I wouldn't be able to pull any of this off without you." she told him again as she worked.

He let out a sigh as he pointed out, "You keep saying that as if I need more reminding. You also sound desperate."

"I'm not sure how long it will be until I have a workable spell." she admitted. "I don't know if I will even be able to do it, even if I do."

"You just need more confidence."

"No, I mean I'm not powerful enough to do it. Wizards have magic in their blood, and as far as I can tell, O and B positive blood types are the ones that need to be in a wizard's bloodstream for this to work. My blood type is A positive."

Drew's face sagged. "Oh. That would be a problem."

Now it was Christmas, and her plans of surprising Ben with a cure for his vampirism seemed to be ruined. And that was when she heard the news.

A wizard from St Mungo's suddenly showed up at their establishment out of breath and very distressed.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth asked him politely.

"There's no time." the man told her. "There has been a vampire attack at St Mungo's early this morning."

"What?" Oh no! Had Ben escaped? Was she too late?

"A vampire broke in and released one of the patients, another vampire. They both then began attacking and torturing your friend, Ben Savage." As she gasped, he continued. "He'll live, though. He's a vampire, and therefore won't die from anything other than silver or holly. But right now he's in a state of shock. We were able to heal his wounds, but he seems to have been out in the sun."

There was nothing for it. "I'll be at St Mungo's in a few minutes." She began to pack up what she would need, such as her coin purse and her wand, then turned to Drew. "Drew, I'm sorry, but it looks like I will be testing the spell out on Ben Savage."

"What?!" Drew look for a moment as if he were overtaken by the wolf inside his soul.

But Elizabeth managed to keep her cool. "Listen. Savage has been infected with vampirism. If he really has been exposed to the sun, then he's going to be in excruciating pain for days, maybe even weeks. He needs this spell. I'm sorry, but we have to risk it with him instead."

Drew growled, but after he ran his hands aggitatedly through his hair, he grumbled, "You're right. Just... Just promise me that if it works you will help me with my problem."

"I promse you that it will be the very next thing on my list."

Elizabeth arrived at the hospital to find the level of destruction left behind by the attackers. Ben had been moved to a different ward across from where he had been, but it was easy to tell where he had been. Blood was stained on the wall and floor where the bed had been, there were scrape marks where the bed posts were and then there was blood and chips in the floor by a large hole in the wall leading to the streets. It was horrible!

There he was, writhing in his cot and screaming bloody murder. Two doctors were trying to administer the proper treatment they had, but his squirming was making it impossible to force feed him the potion or cure his most recent ailment. Speaking of which, it was obvious by now that he had been out in the sun because he had aged by at least eighty years. His skin was wrinkled, his dirty, brown hair had turned white, and his voice had become more scratchy.

But he continued to struggle, delirious and in a bloodlust that he could no longer resist.

"Doctors, stand back." Elizabeth declared. "I'll handle this."

As they stood back, she cleared her mind of everything but her goal. All other sounds were blocked out and her focus was on only Ben. Her months of research had come down to this moment, so she drowned out all her doubt, aimed her wand at the writhing Ben, and said strongly, "Revertus vampiris."

Ben gasped, and then screamed even more. After a few seconds he began to convulse. His skin smoothed over, his hair turned back to brown, his eyes turned brown once again. Finally, his fangs shrivelled up and shrank, and when that happenned, Ben spluttered, coughed, and fell unconscious.

It had worked!

**The Spell worked! But what will they do with it now? Will Ben go to America and exterminate the vampires? Will he go after Brody and Crocker and take his revenge? Will Drew ever be cured? All will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
